The battery operated electric vehicles have been widely used in the places with high environmental requirements such as tourist attractions etc. because they derive power without burning gasoline, and thus are environment friendly and cause low-pollution. Currently available battery operated electric vehicles are provided with an AC motor controller which is used to convert the direct current (DC) power output from the storage battery into three-phase AC power and drive the motor.
The printed circuit board (PCB) is indispensable and widely used in the electric field. The substrate is provided with some built-in wirings, and pad hole groups are arranged on the wirings. Different electronic elements are arranged and soldered to the pad holes to form various kinds of PCBs for different uses.
Taking the AC motor controller used in the battery electric vehicle as an example, the AC motor controller is used to convert the DC power output from the storage battery into three-phase AC power and drive the motor. An AC motor controller in the prior art includes a substrate. The substrate is provided with a first DC power supply terminal, a second DC power supply terminal, and a current output terminal. A plurality of first controllable switching elements are connected between the first DC power supply terminal and the current output terminal. A plurality of second controllable switching elements are connected between the current output terminal and the second DC power supply terminal. Other circuit elements of the circuit may also be arranged on the substrate according to the requirements of power supply. The first DC power supply terminal, the second DC power supply terminal, the current output terminal, and the substrate are electrically connected with each other by configuring copper-pour blocks. The first controllable switching element, the second controllable switching element, and the circuit elements of the circuit are electrically connected to the substrate by plugging in one by one and tin soldering while the IGBT is fixed to the substrate by bolts.
In the available installation and manufacturing process of substrates, because the insertion of elements is performed by plugging in the elements one by one, then proceeding with tin soldering, the insertion process is time-consuming and laborious, which makes it difficult to improve the production efficiency of the assembly and processing of substrates. Moreover, the extensibility of the busbar of the driving substrate is poor.
The first purpose of the present invention is to provide a laminated busbar assembly with high production efficiency, good expansibility, and wide application.
The second purpose of the present invention is to provide an AC motor controller with high degree of modularization and high production efficiency.
The third purpose of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing method of the laminated busbar assembly with high production efficiency.
In order to realize the first purpose of the present invention, the present invention provides a laminated busbar assembly which includes a substrate, a positive current metal plate, a negative current metal plate, and an output current metal plate. The substrate is provided with a pad hole group. A pad hole group is electrically connected to copper pour in the substrate to form the wirings. The pad hole group includes a first pad hole, a second pad hole, and a third pad hole. The positive current metal plate is provided with a first pin and the positive current metal plate is arranged on a first side of the substrate. The first pin passes through the first pad hole. A first connecting part is configured at the second side of the substrate by the first pin. The negative current metal plate is provided with a second pin and arranged on the first side of the substrate. The second pin passes through the second pad hole. A second connecting part is configured at the second side of the substrate by the second pin. The output current metal plate is provided with a third pin and arranged on the first side of the substrate. The third pin passes through the third pad hole. A third connecting part is configured at the second side of the substrate by the third pin. The substrate, the positive current metal plate, the negative current metal plate, and the output current metal plate are arranged in a laminated manner. The first connecting part is connected to the third connecting part. The second connecting part is connected to the third connecting part. The first connecting part is connected to the second connecting part.
Further, the laminated busbar assembly also includes an insulation layer group. The insulation layer group is arranged on one side of each of the substrate, the positive current metal plate, the negative current metal plate, and the output current metal plate.
Further, the laminated busbar assembly also includes an avoiding hole group. The avoiding hole group is arranged on the each of the positive current metal plate, the negative current metal plate, the output current metal plate, and the insulation layer group. The first pin, the second pin, and the third pin pass through the avoiding hole group.
Further, the laminated busbar assembly also includes an insulation plate. The insulation plate, the substrate, the positive current metal plate, the negative current metal plate, the output current metal plate, and the insulation layer group are arranged in a laminated manner. The insulation plate is located at the outermost end away from the substrate. The avoiding hole group is also configured on the insulation plate.
Further, the first pin, the second pin, and the third pin are configured on one side of the avoiding hole group.
Further, the laminated busbar assembly also includes a positive bus plate. The positive bus plate is provided with a fourth pin. The fourth pin passes through the first pad hole and adjoins the first connecting part. The laminated busbar assembly also includes a negative bus plate. The negative bus plate is provided with a fifth pin. The fifth pin passes through the second pad hole and adjoins the second connecting part. The laminated busbar assembly also includes an output bus plate. The output bus plate is provided with a sixth pin. The sixth pin passes through the third pad hole and adjoins the third connecting part.
Further, the first pin and the first pad hole are configured in an interference fit. The second pin and the second pad hole are configured in an interference fit. The third pin and the third pad hole are configured in an interference fit.
Further, the positive bus plate is provided with first protrusion portions between the fourth pins. The negative bus plate is provided with second protrusion portions between the fifth pins. The output bus plate is provided with third protrusion portions between the sixth pins.
In order to realize the second purpose of the present invention, the present invention provides an AC motor controller which includes a laminated busbar assembly, a controllable switching element assembly, and a filter element assembly. The laminated busbar assembly includes a substrate which is provided with a pad hole group. A pad hole group is electrically connected to copper pour in the substrate to form the wirings. The pad hole group includes a first pad hole, a second pad hole, and a third pad hole, characterized in that the positive current metal plate is provided with a first pin. The positive current metal plate is arranged on a first side of the substrate. The first pin passes through the first pad hole. A first connecting part is configured at the second side of the substrate by the first pin. The negative current metal plate is provided with a second pin. The negative current metal plate is arranged on the first side of the substrate. The second pin passes through the second pad hole. A second connecting part is configured as the second side of the substrate by the second pin. The output current metal plate is provided with a third pin. The output current metal plate is arranged on the first side of the substrate. The third pin passes through the third pad hole. A third connecting part is configured at the second side of the substrate by the third pin. The substrate, the positive current metal plate, the negative current metal plate, and the output current metal plate are arranged in a laminated manner. The first connecting part is connected to the third connecting part. The second connecting part is connected to the third connecting part. The first connecting part is connected to the second connecting part. A controllable switching element assembly is connected between the first connecting part and the third connecting part. A controllable switching element assembly is connected between the second connecting part and the third connecting part. The filter element assembly is connected between the first connecting part and the second connecting part.
In order to realize the third purpose of the present invention, the present invention provides a manufacturing method of the laminated busbar assembly which includes a substrate, a positive current metal plate, a negative current metal plate, and an output current metal plate. The substrate is provided with a pad hole group. The pad hole group is electrically connected to copper pour in the substrate to form the wirings. The pad hole group includes a first pad hole, a second pad hole, and a third pad hole. The positive current metal plate is provided with a first pin. The positive current metal plate is arranged on a first side of the substrate. The first pin passes through the first pad hole. A first connecting part is configured at the second side of the substrate by the first pin. The negative current metal plate is provided with a second pin. The negative current metal plate is arranged on the first side of the substrate. The second pin passes through the second pad hole. A second connecting part is configured at the second side of the substrate and is provided with corresponding to the second pin. The output current metal plate is provided with a third pin. The output current metal plate is arranged on the first side of the substrate. The third pin passes through the third pad hole. A third connecting part is configured at the second side of the substrate by the third pin. The substrate, the positive current metal plate, the negative current metal plate, and the output current metal plate are arranged in a laminated manner. The first connecting part is connected to the third connecting part. The second connecting part is connected to the third connecting part. The first connecting part is connected to the second connecting part. The present invention is characterized in that the manufacturing method of the laminated busbar assembly includes: a positive current metal plate laminated on the substrate, wherein the first pin is inserted into the first pad hole; a negative current metal plate laminated on the positive current metal plate, wherein the second pin is inserted into the second pad hole; the output current metal plate laminated on the negative current metal plate, wherein the third pin is inserted into the third pad hole. The reflow soldering is simultaneously performed between the first pin and the first pad hole, the second pin and the second pad hole, the third pin and the third pad hole.
The present invention provides an AC motor controller, a laminated busbar assembly and a manufacturing method thereof. The first pin of the positive current metal plate, the second pin of the negative current metal plate, and the third pin of the output current metal plate pass through the pad hole group on the substrate from the same side. The second side of the substrate is provided with a first connecting part, a second connecting part, and a third connecting part, respectively. The substrate, the positive current metal plate, the negative current metal plate, and the output current metal plate are arranged in a laminated manner. Therefore, in the assembly process of the electronic control device based on the laminated busbar assembly, a plurality of different circuit elements of the circuit, the positive current metal plates, the negative current metal plates, and the output current metal plates can be laminated and compressed at the same time, and respective preset pin can pass through the respective preset pad hole group of the substrate at the same time, then the assembly and soldering of electronic control device based on laminated busbar assembly can be completed by a one-off reflow soldering process. The laminated busbar not only can provide a network with large current, but also can be mass produced using automation equipment, thereby greatly improving the production efficiency, and a strong expansibility and wide use can be realized.
In addition, the insulation layer group may be a separate insulation piece or an insulation coating covering on the substrate, positive current metal plate, negative current metal plate, or output current metal plate. Because the substrate, the positive current metal plate, the negative current metal plate, and the output current metal plate all have electrical conductivity, the breakdown by current and short out of circuit between adjacent plates can be effectively avoided by providing the insulation layer group on one side of each of the substrate, the positive current metal plate, the negative current metal plate, and the output current metal plate. Meanwhile, the external elements of circuit element can be prevented from breakdown and short circuit, thereby protecting the circuit. Moreover, the intervals of plates do not need to be controlled in the compressing process, thereby improving the production efficiency.
Additionally, by configuring the avoiding hole group, the first pin, the second pin, or the third pin directly passes through the positive current metal plate, the negative current metal plate, or the output current metal plate before passing through the substrate without detour, so that the wiring of circuit is more convenient. Besides, the avoiding hole has a function of positioning the pin in a sense, thereby improving the stability in the process of assembling and compressing and the yield, effectively.
In addition, the insulation plate can prevent the external circuit element, the positive current metal plate, the negative current metal plate, and the output current metal plate from being broken down and shorted out, thus avoiding damages to the circuit, and the insulation plate has a pressure-proof and protection function for the laminated busbar assembly. The pins of the external circuit element can pass through the avoiding hole group of the insulation plate directly, then pass through the avoiding hole groups of the positive current metal plate, the negative current metal plate, the output current metal plate, and the insulation layer group, and finally pass through the pad hole group of the substrate to form the connection of circuit.
Moreover, taking the positive current metal plate as an example, in the production process of the positive current metal plate, the holes of positive current metal plate are formed holethrough the process of stamping or milling, drilling and so on. The protrusion portion of the edge contour of the hole extends toward the hole. The first pin is formed by bending the protrusion portion of the edge contour. In the process of stamping or milling and drilling, the holes are directly configured as avoiding holes, so another trepanning process is not needed and the production efficiency is effectively improved.
In addition, the positive bus plate and the negative bus plate serve as the current input terminal. The output bus plate serves as the current output terminal. The positive bus plate, the negative bus plate, and the output bus plate can pass through the pad hole to proceed tin soldering with the substrate. That is to say, when the lamination, compressing, and installation of the laminated busbar assembly are performed, the positive bus plate, the negative bus plate, and the output bus plate can be laminated and compressed concurrently, so the process is optimized and the efficiency is improved.
Further, as a result of the interference fit between the first pin, the second pin, the third pin and the pad hole group, the positions among the plates are relatively fixed after the compressing and assembling process, and the relative position between the first pin, the second pin, the third pin and the pad hole group is also fixed, so the processing efficiency of the tin soldering in the subsequent step, the stability, and the yield are improved.
Further, taking the positive bus plate as an example, when the fourth pin of the positive bus plate is in interference fit with the pad hole group of the substrate, each of the metal plates between the positive bus plate and the substrate are compressed and fixed by the first protrusion portion, so the structure of the laminated busbar assembly is more compact and stable, and the occurrence of rosin joint can be avoided.
Further, the first pin of the positive current metal plate, the second pin of the negative current metal plate, and the third pin of the output current metal plate pass through the pad hole group of the substrate from the same side, and form the first connecting part, the second connecting part, and the third connecting part, respectively. The substrate, the positive current metal plate, the negative current metal plate, and the output current metal plate are arranged in a laminated manner. By doing so, in the assembling process of the electronic control device based on the laminated busbar assembly, a plurality of different circuit elements, the positive current metal plate, the negative current metal plate, and the output current metal plate can be compressed concurrently, so the respective pins can pass through the pad hole group of the substrate concurrently, then the assembling and soldering of electronic control device based on laminated busbar assembly is completed by a one-off tin soldering process. Therefore, the laminated busbar assembly has a strong expansibility, greatly improves the production efficiency, and is widely used.
Further, merely a lamination of the positive current metal plate, the negative current metal plate, and the output current metal plate is required in the manufacture of the laminated busbar assembly, and the corresponding first pins, second pins or third pins are concurrently inserted into the pad hole group of the substrate, then the one-off reflow soldering is performed. Therefore, the manufacturing steps are greatly reduced compared with the manufacturing steps of the busbar available now, so the production efficiency is greatly improved and the laminated busbar assembly can be widely used.
The present invention will be described in detail below with reference to the drawings and embodiments.